Ambushed
by Saixpuppy222
Summary: First go at writing a fanfic.  Kingdom Hearts II related.  Small XemSai fluff ;D  I'll get writing the harcore yaoi someday... :3


AMBUSHED

"RAGHHHHH" The furious berserker roared at the heartless. He was pissed off. Seriously pissed off. And the moon was there to fuel his rage.

Everything had happened at once. He had been ambushed, taken from his beloved superior and tortured. The large X shaped welt that had been branded into his face was gushing blood. His enraged yellow eyes were quickly turning from fierce yellow to a hateful crimson red.

His canines started to elongate, and his nails turned to claws as his rage tore its way out from him. He summoned his Lunatic to his hands and charged towards the many heartless. He would most certainly win this fight. Swinging his claymore above his head and taking out the nearest heartless, he let out another bellowing roar. The crazed look in those murderous crimson eyes that would be the last thing seen by the heartless that he was going to kill.

The Luna Diviner spun around wildly, killing everything in his path. Nothing would survive his enraged wrath.

He brought his claymore down heavily on the neoshadow that had attempted to blast him, slicing through its head instantly and making it fade into the darkness pathetically.

Saix glared around him, panting heavily after his enraged onslaught. Not a single heartless remained for him to throw his anger at. Standing up from his crouch, he de-summoned his Lunatic as the Diviner's berserker stage ended.

Why had it happened, he thought to himself, breathing heavily. He pulled his glove off and raised a trembling hand to his marked face. 'Great, now I look like Xigbar, he thought angrily to himself. 'God, the one-eye newt would find this hilarious.'

He stroked the large X tenderly, dragging his finger from each tip to see how long it was. Reaching the middle of his check at each side, he let out another scream of rage, smashing his fist into the ground with anger. It wasn't the actual mark that he was annoyed with. He thought It would bring out some more of his character to be honest. It was the fact that he had been so stupid to have let himself be caught unawares. He was angered that he had let his Superior down… possibly even failed him.

He slumped against a wall and put his arms around his knees, gazing out to the battle field he had fought on only seconds before. "Forgive me Lord Xemnas," he whispered quietly to himself, "I'm afraid I have failed you this time. Letting myself be ambushed. Please, deal with me how you see fit."

He closed his eyes gently. Listening to his surroundings before he fell unconscious.

"Is he okay?" asked a small melodious voice that could only belong to Demyx.

"He will live…" replied a cool, harsh sounding voice.

'Vexen' Saix thought to himself.

"Everyone out," Ordered a curt voice "Par from IV."

He heard the rustling of leather coats as the rest of the members from Organization XIII left The Chilly Academic's laboratory.

Xemnas glided towards his Diviner and ran his finger across the deep X on his face.

Saix winced at the touch, but his Superior did not pull back.

"Vexen, is there anything we can do about this?" He asked, gesturing towards the scar,

"I'm afraid not sir. I've tried before with Number II's and have been so far unsuccessful. If you wish, I can try again..?"

Xemnas glanced at his Diviner's marked, but still beautiful face. "..no. I do not think that will be necessary IV. VII would most likely want to keep it as a reminder of wat happened…"

Vexen looked at Saix, then to his superior. "As you wish sir," he said tentatively, "He should wake soon. I will tell you when he does if you would like to leave."

Xemnas nodded towards Vexen. "Please do VI." With that he left The academic's laboratory to return to his office.

Saix awoke with a start. He had heard voices earlier, but must have fallen asleep again. He sat up quickly, but when his head pounded in disapproval he grimly lay down again. His moaning sound attracted Vexen's attention.

"Ah good. You're awake finally VII. The superior has been worried."

"Vexen?" Saix asked gingerly, "what am I doing here?"

"You passed out in Halloween Town after being ambushed during your mission, and when Xaldin was sent to find you, he brought you back here."

"Ughh, my head is pounding! And it stings." He raised is hand to his face, " ah shit. I remember this.." he stroked the X on his face " I bet the one-eyed mutant had something to say about it." He said with a glare

"Actually, Xigbar isn't back yet. He doesn't know." Vexen said with a smirk, "But no doubt Demyx will have told him someway or another. Stupid idiot doesn't know when or how to shut up" He said with a small laugh.

Saix sat up and swung his legs off the cool examination table. "May I leave?" he asked with a annoyed tone to his voice.

"I suppose so," Vexen answered with an air to his voice, "but best for you to go straight to your room. I shall tell the Superior where you are, no doubt he will want to pay you a visit."

"Fine." Saix muttered to himself. He grabbed his regulation coat from the coat hook on the back of the door, and swung it over his shoulder. The black leather standing out on his pale white skin. He opened himself a dark corridor straight to his room, where he stepped out to be face-to-face with Demyx.

"What the hell are you doing here IX?" he yelled at the skinny boy.

"I-I'm sorry Puppy!" The boy wept, using his nickname for the Diviner, "I just came to make sure you were okay! I've been here ever since Xemnas told us to get out of Vexen's lab…"

Saix glared at the weeping boy, but he couldn't stay angry at him for long. No matter how annoying he was, no one could hate him. Even Larxene couldn't hate him forever. She had even taking to calling him Puddle when he was upset and tended not to shout at him as much.

He patted the boy's mullet,

"I'm fine IX. Don't worry about me. Now go off and annoy Axel." He shooed the grinning boy towards the door,

"Okay Puppy!" he spun round and hugged the tall bluenette before scampering out the door, humming "Your sex is on fire" to himself.

Smiling, Saix threw his coat onto the floor and headed into his ensuite. He avoided the mirror and turned the shower on, making it as warm as possible.

He unzipped his boots, pulled his trousers off and stepped into the gushing hot water, letting it soak into his skin. He put his face towards the water, wincing whenever the water hit his X. He opened his eyes and saw the water running red. 'Jeez, must be bad.' He thought to himself. 'Ah well, I'll get over it.' He ran his fingers through his long Aegean colored hair, washing all the dried blood from it.

Reaching a hand out to switch off the water, while the other one fumbled for the handle on the sliding door. He managed to find it and slid the door open, stepping into the cool air. He grabbed a warm towel from the radiator, wrapping it about his lower half to cover his modesty, he stepped into his bedroom and saw Xemnas standing by the humungous open window, staring at the spectacular heart shaped moon that is Kingdom Hearts.

"Oh, Superior!" He said with a startled expression, " I'm sorry, but I'm just out of the shower here. I do apologize for not being dressed appropriately." He blushed furiously.

"Ah, Saix. Do not worry about that. I came to make sure you where alright." Xemnas stated in his cool, calm tone. "It appears you are in good health.. well, apart from the mark on your face. But that will fade with time."

Saix stared at his Superior, "ermm sir?"

"Yes Saix?"

"I must apologize for failing you sir." He all but yelled at Xemnas, falling to his knees in front of him, " I swear it will not happen again!"

"Dearest Saix, I know you will not let it happen again. Please, do not apologize. It could have happened to anyone of us. True it happened to one of the best, but still, it could have happened to any of us. Please, Stand up." He offered a tanned hand to Saix, who gratefully accepted it.

"Thank you sir," he said bowing to him, "I appreciate your kind words. But that still does not change the fact that I failed you. At least I paid for it." He muttered pointing to the X on his face.

"Ah Saix. Dear, dear Saix. Always so modest." Xemnas stretched out his hand towards Saix's face and cupped it under his chin, "Do not worry dear one."

Saix was aware of how close his Superiors face was to his. He could smell his peppermint breath, and strong cologne.

He knew they did not have hearts, but that didn't explain the tingling sensation that he got when they where close.

"Sir…" he whispered, breathing in Xemnas' minty breath

"Yes Saix?" asked the Superior, bringing his face even closer towards his subjective's,

"I know we don't have hearts, but that doesn't mean we can't.. feel. Does it?"

"Saix, what has you asking these sort of questions? They sound like something I would expect from Demyx, or Roxas. Not you."

"I know sir," Saix replied, embarrassed, "but, its possible.. right?"

"To be completely honest VII, I do not know the answer. I suppose it is possible. It's not only your heart that has feelings, your mind thinks them, your body reacts to them, but. Your heart creates and uses them…" Xemnas stared out of the large window in Saix's room.

"But, do you think we know when we.. love someone?" Saix asked carefully.

"Again, I do not know the answer to your question Saix. But again, I suppose it is a possibility.. why?"

"Oh. No reason I guess…"

"Do you think you love someone VII?" Xemnas asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

The Diviner glance to the ground, "Yes. I do"

"Well then. You should show them how you feel."

"Are you sure sir?" Saix asked, a small glint in his eyes.

"Absolutely." He said, nodding at the tall man.

"I see…" He suddenly lent forwards, and pressed his smooth, cool lips to the superior's warm, tanned ones. Taking both himself and his Superior by surprise, they stayed like that for a few seconds before he pulled away again. Now a brilliant shade of crimson, he stared hard at the floor.

".. I see…" the superior said slowly, "are you sure that is how you feel Saix?"

The diviner, still glaring at the floor muttered something inaudible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that VII. Care to repeat it?" He said smirking

"I said, Yes." Saix said loudly

Xemnas stared at the tall, pale man. "That's good then." He said nodding, "Wouldn't want you to be mistaken now, would we?"

Saix moved his gaze to a point just past the Superior's face. "No, I guess not."

He was still staring there when Xemnas moved towards him, putting his hands on his waist and pulling him close. He moved one hand towards The Diviner's face and cupped his chin upwards. Xemnas pressed his lips against Saix's pale neck and kissed it.

The shocked look on his face made you wish you had a camera at that point to capture it forever.

"You know something Saix? I have known how you felt for a long time. It's a pity it took your beautiful face getting marked for you to actually tell me though."

Saix blushed again, " I'm sure Vexen can fix it somehow…"

"No, I've asked him. He says he can't. But I like you like this more anyway. It shows your true nature under the porcelain features…" He ran his finger down the Diviner's cheek and stole a kiss from his pale lips. "Well good night my dear Diviner." He took his hand from Saix's waist and turned towards the door to leave.

Saix grabbed his hand, "ermm, where do you think you're going?" He asked with a smirk, "Don't think I didn't force you to buy me a king sized bed for nothing now!"

Xemnas grinned at him. "Hmph, I thought you had something planned for that!"

They both laughed and Saix pulled his Superior into a deep kiss…

**END :D**

So yeah, first try at writing well, anything to be honest XDD

I'm not really a person of words. I prefer drawing my thoughts rather than writing them down. :')

Still, not bad for a first time, right? :3

Comments and reviews would be great! :D

I appreciate everyone taking the time to read this (: 3

PS I know the ending sucks, and I loose out on some description throughout it, but its currently 00:43 at the moment and so I'm a little tired. Had a seriously crap day, so I sorta put all my creativity into the start of this… XD I didn't have much to begin with. :L

Ah well.

Thanks again to everyone that took the time to read this Fic.

If you like it, I may write another one, and I'll make it better and everything! Sometime when I'm not just as tired… XD


End file.
